


3:15 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Boxers, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24421663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell smiled as Jonathan and Martha glowered at Supergirl.





	3:15 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

''Perhaps you won't toss my underwear outside again,'' Reverend Amos Howell said to Supergirl as he smiled and the Kents punished her for breaking curfew.

THE END


End file.
